


Shower Scare

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Meredith finds a centipede in the shower in Derek's trailer.





	Shower Scare

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

“Derek!” Meredith cried out from the bathroom in his trailer.

Derek tossed the newspaper on his bed and hurried to the tiny bathroom. “What? What’s wrong?”

Meredith pointed toward the shower wall. “Centipede.”

Derek exhaled sharply, relieved Meredith was okay. “Seriously? That’s it?”

“Seriously! Get it out!” Meredith squeezed passed him and went into the kitchen where she could watch from a safe distance.

Derek looked into the shower. Sure enough, there was a centipede clinging to the tile. He reached behind him and grabbed some toilet paper, folding it into a thick square. He gently picked up the centipede and took it outside. The centipede scurried away when he lowered the toilet paper to the ground. Back inside, he tossed the toilet paper in the trash.

Meredith took a step toward him. “Is it gone?”

Derek nodded.

“And there aren’t any others in there?”

“None that I saw.”

Meredith drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Thank you.” She smiled sheepishly.

“I’m definitely your knight in shining whatever now, right?”

“Yes.” Meredith patted him on the chest and made her way back into the bathroom. She peeked her head out of the door. “Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe you could join me. You know, for protection. Just in case.”

Derek laughed. “I like that idea.”

Soon, Meredith was no longer thinking about centipedes.


End file.
